


Lemon Panda

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Kudos: 2





	Lemon Panda

El sonido de las taquillas cerrándose y de los alumnos charlando durante el inicio de clases fue suficiente distracción para que Eden no se diera cuenta de que su mejor amigo venía canturreando por el pasillo. Normalmente, cuando Eros venía a clase iba dejando un rastro de caos, destrucción y empollones tirados por el suelo. Sin embargo, hoy era diferente. Hoy parecía… Feliz. Por dónde Eros caminaba, el resto de alumnos se apartaban, temerosos, como si Moises estuviera abriendo las aguas. Pero nada parecía fastidiar el buen humor del chico. Primer signo de que algo chungo estaba pasando.  
\- **Buenos días, Eden.** -Saludó con una sonrisa sincera ocupándole toda la cara. Ese debió ser el segundo signo.  
\- **Heeeey. ¡Llegas temprano!  
** \- **¿Ah, sí? Huuuuh… No me había dado ni cuenta.  
** Era raro. Eros siempre llegaba cuando las clases habían más que empezado. Fue el tercer signo que llamó la atención de Eden.  
\- **Oye, oye. ¿Ha pasado algo?  
** La sonrisa en los labios de Eros se ensanchó.  
\- **Pueeeede~  
** \- **¿Huh? ¡No me dejes así! Cuenta, cuenta.  
** El albino no se hizo de rogar y sacó una cartita de su bolsillo. El papel estaba arrugado por el viaje, pero aún así tuvo sumo cuidado para desdoblarlo y sacar lo que tenía en su interior. Una hoja de color verde claro con palabras escritas en tinta negra de forma ordenada. Eden se asomó para leer por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo, pero este se apartó rápidamente.  
\- **¿Sabes el colegio privado al que fui en primaria?  
** \- **Uh… ¿Sí? Ese colegio tan raro, ¿verdad? Al que ibas con Hana.  
** \- **Exacto. Pues mientras iba a ese colegio me hice amigo de un chico muy majo… Se llamaba Limoncín.  
** \- **¿Limoncín?** -Eden soltó una risotada. - **¿En serio?  
** \- **¡N-No…! Bueno… En mi colegio siempre intentaban respetar la anonimidad así que no usábamos nuestros nombres reales y cubríamos nuestras caras con maa…. ma….** -Se quedó callado un segundo, haciendo que Eden ladeara la cabeza un poco confuso.   
\- **¿Ma?  
** \- **¡M-Mascaras! ¡Eso es!** -Soltó una risotada de pronto, como si hubiera contado un chiste. - **Y él tenía máscara de limón así que…**   
\- **Huuuh. Una máscara de limón... ¡Suena lindo!** -Eros asintió con fuerza. - **Oye, oye. ¿Cuál era tu máscara?  
** \- **¿Eh? No lo se. Cambiaba con cada persona con la que hablaba.** **  
**- **¿...?** -Eden entrecerró los ojos. - **En serio… ¿Qué clase de colegio era ese?** **  
**- **¡El caso es que Limoncín conmigo usaba máscara de limón, así que así se llamaba para mi!** **  
**- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tenías un amigo limón. ¿Qué pasa con él?  
** \- **¡Pues, pues, pues…! Me ha escrito una carta.** -Eros sonrió aún más, si es que eso era posible. - **En serio… Sigue siendo un tonto. Lo escribe todo con buena ortografía y como si fuera algo formal. Siempre fue algo tímido pero debería saber que conmigo puede actuar natural.**   
\- **Bueno… Hace tiempo que no os veis, ¿no?** -Eden volvió a asomarse, por fin llegando a leer algunas líneas de la carta. - **Cielos. Se disculpa mucho.** -Soltó una risita. - **¿Y cómo ha conseguido tu dirección de todas formas? ¿No era tu colegio como que súper estricto con la anonimidad?  
** \- **¡Lo pone aquí! Dice que Hana le dio mi dirección.  
** \- **Huh… ¿Y cómo consiguió Hana la suya?  
** \- **Uh… No sé…** -Murmuró. - **¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Mira, mira! Aquí, al final.  
** Eros le dio la carta a su mejor amigo, todo emocionado. Eden se ajustó las gafas para leer las últimas líneas. Parpadeó un par de veces y empezó a narrar en voz alta.   
\- **“(...) Pero contarte cómo me ha ido todo este tiempo por carta me sabe a poco. Ahora que por fin he descubierto cómo contactar contigo, no he podido evitar fijarme que vivimos en la misma ciudad; Ocsity. Es por eso que me preguntaba si te gustaría quedar este Sábado en el parque público, en el quinto banco empezando por lo más profundo de la zona de meriendas. Para cuando recibas esta carta, probablemente no te dé tiempo a enviarme una de respuesta así que estaré allí esperándote a las 6 de la tarde. Si no quieres venir lo entiendo… Quiero decir… Lo siento, quizás es muy atrevido por mi parte citarte sin dejarte responder. Pero… En fin yo… De verdad quiero verte. A las seis. Quinto banco en lo más profundo del parque. Allí estaré.”** -Eden levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos claros completamente emocionados de su mejor amigo. Soltó una risilla e hizo una pregunta de la que ya sabía la respuesta. - **¿Vas a ir?  
** \- **¡Por supuestísimo que voy a ir!** -Le arrebató la carta a Eden, cerrando los ojos dignamente. - **¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no?** -Volvió a releerla para sí, sonriendo ante cada palabra que le dedicaba su amigo de infancia. - **Es la primera vez que nos vemos en muchos años así que por ahora iré solo… Pero la próxima vez podemos quedar los tres juntos. Me encantaría presentártelo. Es un buen chico.  
** Eden le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de que no le estaba mirando.  
\- **Eso sería genial.  
** \- **¡Aaaaah! ¡Que ganas! No puedo esperar al Sábado.**   
El rubio terminó de recoger sus cosas de la taquilla, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de su mejor amigo. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz de un forma tan inocente como hoy. Solo esperaba que Eros pudiera permanecer así por mucho tiempo más después de reencontrarse con su antiguo amigo.  
Pero… Por algún motivo… En su interior sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Después de unos minutos consiguió callar ese sentimiento y volver a alegrarse por Eros sin preocupación alguna.

La semana avanzaba especialmente lenta para Eros, pero una vez llegado el fin de semana todo parecía ir demasiado rápido. Ahora que había llegado el día… ¿Qué demonios iba a ponerse? ¡Su mejor chaqueta estaba lavando! Y sus pantalones favoritos se los había puesto SU PADRE para ir a comer con sus amigos. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Huh, huh, huh? ¿Cómo iba a verle su amigo con una ropa cualquiera que usaría para ir a comprar el pan a la tienda de la esquina?  
Entonces se preguntó a sí mismo… ¿Y qué? En realidad no le importaba cómo los demás lo vieran… Al menos en su día a día. ¿Por qué era especial el estúpido cabeza de Limón? Cómo si no lo hubiera visto caminando un trillón de veces en ropa estúpida de jardinero por Idina. El niño Limón no tenía sentido del estilo ninguno. Seguro que no le importaba nada como fuera vestido o peinado.  
Y aún habiéndose auto-convencido de eso… Quería que su amigo lo viera con su mejor aspecto… Porque era la primera vez que iban a verse en su forma humana. Tenía que llevarse una buena impresión, ¿verdad…?   
Después de horas preparándose, por fin salió de casa… A las 4 de la tarde. Vale, llegaba 2 horas temprano pero… ¡Eso le daría tiempo para prepararse bien el qué decir para saludar! Por ejemplo… “Bonita carta. No olía a limones.” No, espera… Igual pensaba que se estaba riéndo de él. Mejor algo más sencillo como… “¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Te he echado de menos!” ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Sonaría completamente desesperado! ¡Tenía que saludar de forma normal como…! Como… “Buenas.” … O algo así.  
Suspiró, recorriendo lo más lento que podía el camino que llevaba hasta el merendero del parque de Ocsity. Por muy despacio que fuera, seguían siendo solo las 4 y media cuando llegó al sitio en el que habían quedado. Sin embargo… En la distancia… Vio una figura. Una persona sentada en el quinto banco empezando por lo más profundo del parque. Su corazón se saltó un latido.   
Agarrándose la camiseta por la zona del pecho, intentó regular su respiración. Imposible. Sentía como si fuera a desmayarse solo por lo rápido que llenaba y vaciaba sus pulmones. Antes de darse cuenta, sus piernas empezaron a moverse solas, hasta que llegó corriendo al frente del banco.   
\- **¡B-B-B-BUENAS!** -Gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera vio a quién tenía delante.   
\- **… Hola.** -Sin embargo, cuando la persona respondió reconoció su voz de inmediato. Abrió los ojos tan rápido como los había cerrado y su expresión nerviosa cambió a una de molestia.   
Mao. Minami. Un chaval imbécil, creído, chulito, rarito y cualquier otro adjetivo negativo que puedas imaginar. Iba a su clase y a la de Eden, y siempre estaba mirándolos con mala cara, corrigiéndolos cuando nadie le preguntaba y… ¡OH, SÍ! Intentó crear un club de Detectives él solo con su hermana porque, literalmente “No le caía bien Eden y él quería ser el líder del club”. Odioso. Pero tampoco es como si Eros fuera un santo… La verdad es que siempre que podía intentaba hacerle el día un poco más miserable. Como aquella vez que él y Yukio consiguieron llenar su taquilla con sobras de la comida de la cafetería el Viernes y no fue hasta el Lunes que se dio cuenta. Comida podrida por todos sus libros. La cumbre del humor.  
En definitiva. Ahí estaba. La persona que peor le caía en el mundo. Al menos de momento.   
\- **¿Quieres algo o…?** -Debió estar mirándolo por mucho tiempo, porque el chico se había movido un poco incómodo en el asiento, dejando su teléfono a un lado. Se fijó en un ramo de flores a su derecha. Repelente.  
\- **¿Qué haces aquí?  
** \- **Uuuh… ¿Qué te importaaa?** -Respondió de inmediato, enseñando sus dientes afilados. - **¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?  
** \- **Espero a alguien.  
** \- **¿Um…? ¿Vale? Yo también espero a alguien.  
** Eros frunció el ceño.   
\- **Pues espéralo más para allá.** -Señaló a otra punta del parque.   
\- **Dios mío, he quedado aquí. Espera tú allí si quieres.  
** \- **Yo también he quedado aquí, genio.  
** Mao ladeó un poco la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Como si ese no fuera su problema. Y realmente no lo era. Eros suspiró, cansado de discutir e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Mao se moviera un poco. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el moreno obedeció y le hizo hueco en el banco.   
No volvieron a hablar. Mao se centró en su teléfono de nuevo por lo que Eros decidió imitarlo. Las cinco menos cuarto. Aún quedaba al menos una hora para que viniera su amigo. Soltó un gruñido en forma de queja, y se lanzó hacia atrás en el banco.  
\- **En serio, pedazo de rarito… Si espantas a mi amigo no te perdonaré.** -Susurró. Mao no respondió. Eso fue lo último que salió de sus labios.   
Pasó una hora… Y llegaron las seis… Y las seis se volvieron las seis y media… Las seis y media se convirtieron en las siete… Y en algún momento de la tarde el sol, el cansancio por no haber dormido en toda la semana y los nervios se apoderaron de Eros… Y acabó quedándose dormido en el banco.  
  


* * *

  
\- **… Eh.  
** Silencio.  
\- **Oye… Hey.  
** Silencio.  
\- **¿Eros…? Te has quedado dormido.** **  
**Y de pronto inspiró fuertemente.  
\- **¿Huh? ¿Qué?  
** Eros miró a su alrededor. El parque estaba más oscuro que el sobaco de un grillo. Lo único que lo iluminaba era la linterna del teléfono de Mao Minami, que no parecía muy contento.   
\- **Hey.**   
\- **¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?  
** \- **El parque. Te has quedado dormido.** -Repitió, apagando la linterna.   
\- **¿El…? ¿Q-Qué hora es?  
** \- **Las nueve.** **  
**- **¿LAS NUEVE? ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO! Maldita sea… No me lo puedo creer.** -Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía como si fuera a llorar. - **No… Lo he dejado tirado…** **  
**Mao se puso en pie.  
\- **No ha venido nadie.** **  
**- **¿Eh?** **  
**- **Si has quedado aquí… He estado despierto todo el rato. No ha venido nadie. Ni para ti ni para mi.** **  
**- **¿Oh…? Oh…** -Eros levantó el rostro lentamente. - **¿Nadie…?  
** \- **Nadie.**   
\- **Oh… Entiendo.** -Mao le ofreció una mano. El albino dudó un momento, pero decidió tomarla y ayudarse a ponerse en pie. - **Quizás le ha pasado algo…**   
\- **… Oye... ¿No tienes su número o algo?** -Preguntó el moreno. - **De tu amigo.**  
\- **Nah, que va. No tengo nada de eso.** -Eros suspiró. - **¿Y tú qué?  
** \- **¿Yo?  
** \- **Quedaste con alguien también, ¿no? ¿Con Yuki o algo así?  
** \- **¿Oh? Oh, no, no. O sea, sí… Quedé con alguien, pero…** -Mao se pasó una mano por la nuca. Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada al ramo de flores que traía antes. - **No esperaba que fuera a aparecer de todas formas… Así que…  
** Eros se sintió un poco mal por él. Solo un poco.   
\- **Lo siento.** -Murmuró.   
\- **¡Q-Qué va! Es… Era una tontería.** -Mao esperó un par de segundos. - **Puedes quedártelas. Las flores.**   
\- **¿Uh…?**   
\- **Para tu amigo. Por si volvéis a quedar.**   
Eros las agarró. Eran bonitas, y traían un envoltorio de pandas bastante adorable. Seguro que habían costado un ojo de la cara, así que no pensaba rechazar algo así siendo gratis. Y menos si pagaba Mao Minami.   
\- **Gracias… Supongo.**   
Un coche pitó dos veces afuera del parque, por la salida trasera, y Mao volvió el rostro mirándo hacia su teléfono casi de inmediato.   
\- **Oops. Ahí está mi padre. ¿Necesitas un viaje en coche?** **  
**- **Nah. Daré un paseo. Veré si Eden quiere quedar.** **  
**- **Vale…** -El moreno se giró para marcharse. - **Nos vemos, entonces.**   
\- **Mao.**   
\- **¿Hm?** **  
**Eros miró las flores. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
\- **¿Y tú…? ¿No tienes el teléfono de la chica?** **  
**- **¿Chica?** -Mao soltó una risita, levantando una ceja. - **Nah, creo que te equivocas. También quedé con un chico y… Bueno, no. No tengo su teléfono… Solo sé su dirección. Me la dio una conocida en común, así que le envié una carta.**   
Minami le dedicó una sonrisilla inocentona. Eros se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.   
\- **¿Una… Carta…?** **  
**- **Ya, ya... Muy cutre, ¿no? Normal que no haya venido.** -Suspiró para sí mismo. - **Pero… Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, pensaba que… Ah, es igual. Nos vemos el Lunes, ¿eh?** **  
**El albino no respondió. Simplemente se le quedó mirando, hasta que su figura desapareció en la oscuridad. Incluso cuando oyó al coche marcharse, Eros no se movió del sitio. Después de lo que parecieron horas, sus ojos claros bajaron hasta las flores que aún tenía entre sus manos. Inmediatamente las dejó sobre el banco, como si ardieran. Lentamente metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando el sobre arrugado. ¿Una carta…?  
No podía ser… ¿Verdad?

Rompió la carta en pedazos, y la tiró al primer cubo de basura que vio.


End file.
